


Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?

by BrutalWarElf



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Waffen SS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obersturmbannführer Skwigelf is at the eastern European front leading the 5th Panzerdivision.  He gets interrupted with the request to discipline a Norwegian underofficer while struggling to write a letter to get one of his pregnant mistresses into a Lebensborn clinic. They strike up a deal because the Norwegian has shown remarkable promise as a tactician; no mention of the disciplining on his records in exchange for a personal favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex ist ein Schlacht

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by lucca's gloves, a brilliant artwork that can be found here: http://www.y-gallery.net/view/472411/  
> For my enabling tumblr pals, you know who you are

_13 Dezember 1944_

_Sehr ~~gehrte~~ geehrte Herr Doctor Kleiböcker, _

_Wieder einmal ~~wolltest wollte~~ möchtest ich Sie fragen einer meine Mätresse ~~r~~ n auf zu nehmen in Ihren Lebensborn Klinik..._

Writing German was a challenge every time, even after serving in the _Waffen_ _Schutzstaffel_ for five years. Skwisgaar could not get a hang of the grammatical cases – it was a nightmare. Generally, when he spoke people tended to gloss over his grammatical errors, but seeing them black on white made him look like an idiot. The doctor at the clinic knew him well by now, and it would not do to mar his reputation with terrible correspondence. He had sent many a pregnant mistress to deliver his illegitimate children at _Lebensborn_ facilities, where they would get primary healthcare for giving birth to racially pure children. On occasion, he even visited the clinics to meet young _Fräuleins_ who signed up to have children with SS-officers. It was the easiest way to get laid in the history of mankind. He would always leave it up to the women to decide whether they wanted to give the babies up for adoption to German families or raise them as single mothers. He had no inclination to provide for a family, but there were plenty of foster families who would gladly raise Aryan children of good breeding to contribute to the _Führer’s_ ideal of the _Herrenvolk. Das Dritten Reich_ was a perfect society for morally ambiguous men like Skwisgaar, which had been part of the appeal when he had left Sweden to enlist.

Pausing to formulate his next sentence in his head, he shivered. The Spartan living conditions at the eastern front meant that the barracks were very cold this time of year. As an officer of Nordic descent he had been placed in charge of the assault troops of the 5th _SS Panzerdivision Wiking_ , and there had been very little choice in where he would be deployed. He was looking forward to returning to Berlin for Christmas to celebrate the holidays with the other ranking officers in Himmler’s entourage. In the meantime, he would simply have to brave the cold. His grey wool uniform jacket and the snug leather gloves went a long way if he kept them on inside.

_… ihr Ariernachweis ~~zeichnet~~ zeigt ihre Abstammung. _

He desperately needed someone discreet to correct his letters.

Though he found women of most ethnicities aesthetically pleasing he made a point of only taking racially valuable women as mistresses these days.  If they got pregnant, which they almost always did, at least they would be taken care of by the government.

A knock rattled the thin wood of his field office’s door.

‘Obersturmbannführer Skwigelf?’

‘Tretests ein.’

 A young woman from the administrative staff entered with a file folder.

‘You have an appointment for a disciplinary meeting with a young underofficer who has injured a fellow soldier in a brawl in half an hour. This is his record.’ She daintily placed the folder labelled T. Krigtann on his desk. What was that name, Norwegian?

‘Danke schöns, my dears.’ He gave her a smile and a wink, and got an exasperated look in return.

The only woman in the barracks, and she was immune to his charms. Just his luck. The eastern front was an icy tundra of sexual despair. He sighed as she shut the door behind her, and returned to his ongoing struggle with the German language. At least forty five minutes passed before the second knock came. Out of control and late. This soldier definitely needed a stern reprimand.

‘Ja?’

A young man with a straight posture entered, looking hot and bothered and not the least bit cowed or chastened. He would, once Skwisgaar was done with him. He pointlessly tucked a lock of dark blonde hair behind his ear, but it was too short, falling back again to frame his face.

‘Unterscharführer Krigtann reporting for disciplining, Herr.’ Offering a half-assed salute, he stepped up to Skwisgaar’s desk.

The Norwegian filled out his uniform quite nicely, Skwisgaar thought. Speaking of quality breeding. He raised his eyebrows at the lack of customary greeting.

‘Oh, richtig.’ The underofficer muttered sullenly. ‘Heil Hitlers.’

‘Heils Hitlers. Lets me see,’ he rifled through the file folder, ‘Toki Krigtann. I must asks, with you attitudes, dids you enlist willingksly or weres you forceds into service?’

‘Do you think I woulds have made _Unterscharführer_ within months of service if I dids not want to be here? Sir.’ He added belatedly.  

‘Curbs dat tongue or I has you demoted.’ Skwisgaar said absently, reading Toki’s records. ‘Or,’ he amended with half an eye on the document, ‘I has you deported backs to Norwegens.’

‘Entschuldigung, Herr. I dids not mean to offend.’ There was his pressure point. Good.

Skwisgaar gave the young officer a long, hard look, assessing. He in turn swallowed nervously now, waiting for his imminent punishment.

‘Listens, you seems nice, and it say rights heres dat you shows greats promisk.’ Skwisgaar tapped his gloved finger against his lip. ‘How discreets cans you be?’

‘Very, Sir. As discreet as you needs me to be, Sir.’ Krigtann jumped at the opportunity to get back in his good graces.

‘How ams you command of written Germans, _Unterscharführer_?’ He asked critically.

‘Passable, Sir.’ He cocked his head to read the letter that Skwisgaar had shoved aside upside down. ‘Besser als Ihre Schreiben.’ He snapped his mouth shut with an apologetic grimace. ‘With all due respects, Sir.’

‘You ams really beggingks fors dat degradation, amen’ts you, Toki?’  It did not irk him that much, but certain polite forms must be observed towards your superiors.

Krigtann ignored his remark and circled around the desk, crowding next to him to bend over his desk and read the letter. Skwisgaar reached out to grip the back of his neck. 

‘Wouldn’ts you asks permissions forst?’ He said dangerously.

Toki slowly turned his head around in his grasp, eyes wide and mouth slack. Grey wool stretched across his shapely ass as he tried to refrain from squirming. Something close to a current of electricity sparked between them as a red blush rose from the collar of Toki’s uniform.

Skwisgaar dragged Toki onto his lap by the scruff of his neck. The leather of his glove dragged at Toki’s skin as he trailed his other hand across his cheek to thumb at his lower lip. Toki slung his arm around Skwisgaar’s back to claw at his shoulder without finding purchase on the material. A glimpse of blown pupils beneath lowered eyelids was encouragement enough for Skwisgaar. He pushed his index finger into Toki’s half-open mouth, and neither of them could hold back a groan as Toki diligently sucked at the leather covered digit.

The suggestiveness of the way he hollowed his cheeks with closed eyes set Skwisgaar alight with arousal. Shifting Toki with both hands to make room for his trapped erection meant he had to pull his slick finger from Toki’s mouth, and the previously defiant and insolent young officer made a little sound of desperation when he did.

Skwisgaar grabbed his chin tightly and crushed their mouths together for a filthy, wet kiss while Toki’s hands pawed at him through the thick wool of his jacket. The Norwegian breathed heavy and fast through his nose while they kissed, exhibiting the urgency of his desire loud and clear. Skwisgaar wrenched Toki’s head away by his hair.

‘Now reads my fuckingks letters and tells me whats woulds makes it better.’  He pushed Toki’s head back over the desk, minutely grinding his crotch against his muscular bottom while he ran a glove through the closely cropped hair at the back of his neck. .

‘Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren… bitte,’ Toki pleaded while Skwisgaar cupped his crotch through his trousers, but he did not relent. ‘Das ist schrecklig – I gots to rewrite this completely.’

‘Goes aheads, I wills dictates. Considers it you punishments for your impertinensk. We discusses you punishments for brawlingks laters.’ He murmured as he slid one hand under Toki’s jacket.

Blotching the ink twice due to Skwisgaar’s insistent ministrations, Toki had to start over three times before getting it right. His tongue poked out between his lips as he wielded Skwisgaar’s fountain pen.

‘Hochachtungsvoll,’ He mumbled while he wrote, ‘what ams your rank again? Sir?’ He moaned softly, pushing back against Skwisgaar’s cock.

‘Obersturmbannführers, you idiots,’ he pulled Toki back against his chest to whisper it in his ear and nip sharply at his neck. ‘Finish de letters.’

Pausing one last time to check the spelling of Skwisgaar’s name on his tag, Toki signed the letter and set it aside.

‘Guts. Now gets on you knees and blows me.’  

‘Is that how you achieveds your rank? By blowings superiors?’ Toki asked slyly, turning around on his lap slowly.

‘Neins, ich hast dafürs gearbeitests. But you seems more of a troublesmakers so you probablies needs all de helps you can gets. Besides,’ Skwisgaar ran his damp glove across Toki’s bottom lip, ‘you wants to taste my cock.’

‘Sie haben Recht.’ Toki sighed in mock-defeat before swirling his tongue around a finger.

‘Don’ts makes me get my riding crop,’ he warned impatiently, shoving Toki off his lap.

There was a little scuffle over the various buckles and buttons of his uniform as they both tried to expose him as quickly as possible. His cock throbbed heavily in anticipation of the soft caress of lips and tongue.

The scarlet blush on Toki’s cheeks as he grasped the base of his cock looked very appealing on him, but then he began talking again.   

‘Shouldn’ts we lock your door? People ends up in the camps for beings homosexual – ’

Grabbing Toki’s thick hair, he shoved his cock into his mouth without further warning.

‘I’ms not a homoskekskuals,’ he murmured as he moved Toki’s head up and down his length, ‘I has arounds fivehundreds childrens in de Lebensborn programs to proves it. You betters watch you ass though. Don’ts wants peoples to starts talki – nngggks… Gott im Himmels!’ He cursed as he fisted the material of Toki’s jacket.

The slide of his cockhead against Toki’s palate and tongue had him scrabbling for purchase and gasping for breath in no time. The sight of his pale skin stretched over his high cheekbones as his jaw opened wide around his cock was almost enough to make him climax that very moment. Part of him wanted to tell Toki to slow down, but he did not have the patience to stave it off any longer after their drawn-out foreplay. Pleasure exploded throughout his lower body as his booted feet slid across the carpet to brace himself on something.

Toki reached up to muffle Skwisgaar’s frantic moans with his own leather-clad hand. He gagged and spluttered as Skwisgaar’s semen hit the back of his throat, but he swallowed it all, albeit with difficulty. He understood the importance of not leaving any evidence. Good boy. It seemed he was as good as his word; very discreet indeed.

Straightening his uniform, he helped Toki up from under the desk.

‘As you weres, _Unterscharführers_.’ He smiled languidly.

‘Wass wirds mitt mir geschehen?’ Toki crooned as he draped his body over his knees, grinding against his leg in search of friction.

‘Oh ja, I still needs to discipline you for brawlingks. I’s supendingks you from you positions until de new years – ’

‘Wass?!’

‘– you wills be doingks administrative works for me in de meantimes – ’

‘You can’ts be serious!’

‘ – and you’s wills accompanies me to Berlin over de holidays as my assistants. If you behaviours ams satisfactory duringks dis time I wills strikes it from you record.’

Toki stared at him with open mouth.

‘We wills discuss de details when you comes to sees me in my quarters for dinners tonights. Now goes take cares of you affairs and informs you _Unterführer-Anwärter_ dats he takes over.’

Scrambling up and furiously tugging his jacket back in place, he turned on his heel to leave.

‘Ja, you’s dismissed,’ Skwisgaar called lazily at his back. ‘Don’ts be lates dis time, Krigtann.’


	2. Liebe ist Krieg

This was not what he had fled Norway for; it was out of the fire and into the frying pan. He still remembered clearly when he had first spotted that stupid poster saying ‘ _Nordmenn Kjemp for Norge – Meld deg i Stortingsgata 12 Oslo’_ in Lillehammer. It used Nordic imagery to persuade Norse men to enlist in the _Waffen SS_ , and Toki had snorted in derision upon seeing it. The same night, however, after receiving the third flogging that week from his father for delays in his chores that he had no control over, he had latched onto the idea as his salvation. The promise of a free ticket out of the country, employment and a chance to make a name for himself had been the incentive all he needed to pack his meagre belongings and hitchhike to Oslo.

It seemed there was no avoiding the control of abusive bastards regardless of how far he ran. The _Schutzstaffel_ was not exactly made up out of nice guys, and the only way get anywhere was to be better at being an asshole than anyone else. Not to mention being more ruthless, smarter and stronger. Despite being without any education to speak of he had worked himself up in the ranks fairly quickly, rising from regular grunt to _Unterscharführer_ of the _Panzerdivision_ in mere months by grace of violence, dominance and an aptitude for battlefield tactics.

Today had marked a break in his success when he had slipped up and let his temper get the better of him. Kicking down was encouraged, but giving a cocky fellow officer a good thrashing was apparently not done. It was hard to calm down once he got going, the pent-up rage of a violent childhood boiling over, and he had forgotten his manners in the presence of the _Obersturmbannführer_ to his detriment. The bizarre disciplinary meeting resulting in his suspension had left him angry, frustrated and aroused beyond belief, the taste of leather and semen heavy on his tongue.

He had spent de rest of the day signing his duties over to his _Unterführer-Anwärter._ After dark he made his way to the sparsely lit mansion at the edge of the barracks, where the highest ranking officers had their quarters. It had been the worst move in his short career to give that Skwigelf the power to manipulate him, but he had never wanted anyone more in his life. He was as cold and calculating as they came, but attractive beyond measure. Toki did not understand how dinner tied in with his punishment, but if he wanted this personal humiliation to be erased from his record he had better be on his best behaviour. With a combination of dread and excitement he followed the guard’s directions to Skwigelf’s quarters. It was a hell of a lot better appointed than his draughty field office.

Giving a measured knock on the tall wooden door he was met with a command to enter in the same incorrect use of conjugations that he had become so well acquainted with that morning. German was not an easy language, but Toki had few problems with it. It helped that the Germans had been occupying Norway a while before he had enlisted. The bedchamber, which looked like it might have belonged to a member of the minor nobility, had been converted to contain a desk and a small dining table; the four poster bed had been moved from the centre of the chamber to make room.

Skwigelf lounged at his desk, leaning back with his arms clasped behind his head and his long legs stretched out underneath the table with the poised grace of a wolf sniffing out its prey. He lifted his electric eyes from the unused stationary to Toki’s face, and Toki immediately blushed with the memory of trying to write a letter in correct German on his lap. He nearly forgot that he was supposed to be making amends.

‘Heil Hitlers. Guten abend, Herr.’

Skwigelf did not seem to care for protocol in the dim candle light of his own chambers.

‘Hallo, Toki. Schlußt die Türs, ja? Sits down. I just hads dinners brought up.’ He rose from his desk to pull up a chair for Toki as if he was a lady. ‘You must thinks I ams a heartless porson,’ he murmured as he bent to inhale Toki’s scent behind his ear. ‘and dat ams true, in part.’

Toki held his tongue and followed his lead to start eating. The food was simple, yet better than the stew they served at the barracks.

‘My motivations to suspends you were selfish, I admits dat. Couldn’ts pass up on de chance to keeps you arounds fors a while.’

His eyes widened, unsure whether to be outraged or flattered.  

‘I intends to makes it up to you, though. I thinks we’s goingks to be goods friends.’

‘Ohne Zweifel, Herr.’ He inclined his head.

Skwigelf’s sultry smile tied his stomach in knots, and he felt like he would rather forego dinner altogether to climb in his lap again.  He ate in spite of his excitement. The instinct to get whatever food he could was stronger, having grown up never knowing when he would earn his next meal. Not a big eater, Skwigelf sat back to watch him clear his plate, which was both uncomfortable and thrilling. He had never had this kind of attention from anyone.

Skwigelf laced his fingers together. It was a shame he had taken off those gloves inside; Toki would not mind feeling them on his naked skin. The sensation of the blunt leather seams petting through the short stubble at the back of his neck had been exquisite.   

‘I gots some small tasks for you tonights,’ Skwigelf spoke up again, ‘but maybes we gets our other business out de ways forst?’

‘Entschuldigung, Herr?’ Toki swallowed down his last bite.

Skwigelf ignored the obvious question and got up to retrieve a decanter and two glasses. ‘Brandy?’

Toki did his best to respond politely to the attempts at small talk without giving away too much detail of his former life, but the palpable tension between them distracted him to no end, making his replies curter than he intended.

‘Maybe you warms up to me a bit betters when you come sits over here.’ Skwigelf patted his upper legs invitingly.

Toki made his way around the table, hesitating when he reached his superior. ‘How susceptibles ams you to colds, Toki?’

‘I just tolds you I grew up in de mountains near Lillehammer, what does you think? Sir.’ He slipped up again. Something inside him wanted to fight the dominance of his superior tooth and nail, but he had his future to think about.

‘Ziehst deine Uniforms.’

Toki opened and closed his mouth. Nervous about getting naked, his hands rose to his belt unsteadily. When it fell away Skwigelf reached over to help him with the buttons of his jacket, and the touch of those long bony fingers sped up his heart rate with the mere suggestion of what they would feel like on his skin. Skwigelf took over undressing him, fingers working nimbly at the buttons of his shirt. He let Toki toe off his boots before moving on to his pants, smiling to himself as he rubbed a thumb along the underside of Toki’s erection. Toki shivered and leaned into the touch, the smouldering embers of his unfulfilled lust blazing bright.

Skwigelf took a moment to take in his naked body with a look of approval before drawing him onto his lap. Toki inhaled shakily and tried to hook his too short hair behind his ear.

‘Warum machtst du das? Tuck you hair like a goil.’ Skwigelf raked his fingers through. 

‘Used to haves longer hair, abouts this length.’ Toki indicated an inch above his shoulder.

‘Ich mags diese Idee.’ Skwigelf murmured, stroking his fingers across Toki’s torso in a random pattern. After a while he asked: ‘Does you usually tops or bottoms?’

Toki shook his head in confusion.

‘Does you take it in you ass?’ The explicit language made his cock twitch against his stomach.

‘You thinks men who wants to fuck just falls into my lap?’ Granted, this had come out of nowhere.

‘They does, for me.’ He smirked against Toki’s neck. ‘Ams you still a virgins, Toki?’

‘Nein.’ Not technically. Not if he counted that one girl.

‘Then tells me whats you wants.’ Skwigelf prompted.

‘I’ll follows your lead.’ It was a little hard to think.

‘Fantastisch.’ Skwigelf purred.

The buttons on his uniform felt cold against Toki’s side and the wool was a little scratchy, but he could endure the mild discomfort of perching on Skwigelf’s lap as long as he kept those fingers wrapped around his cock. He used light teasing strokes designed to keep him on edge, drawing out Toki’s pleasure for his own entertainment.

Skwigelfs low chuckle in the vicinity of his ear conveyed his amusement as Toki squirmed and moaned in his arms.

‘Holds on a while longer, I’s goingks to eat you out forst and den you gets to come, alrights?’

When Toki squeezed his eyes shut he gave him a sharp slap to prevent him from coming prematurely on his words alone.

‘Yes, Sir,’ Toki gasped as Skwigelf pushed him towards the bed.

‘Ass up.’ He commanded as he stripped off his uniform jacket with barely contained impatience; he was still wearing the rest, including his boots when he climbed onto the bed behind Toki.

Toki knew better than to touch himself as his cock throbbed heavily between his legs, and his head pillowing on his arms prevented him, but he was not going to last either way. Cold fingertips barely pulled his cheeks apart before Skwigelf buried his face in his crack with a moan. His full lips and wet tongue sliding against the sensitive skin of his hole mingling with his hot breath had Toki’s legs trembling in no time. All he needed was a couple of strokes, but his expletives and pleas fell on deaf ears. Skwigelf was not done with him yet.

‘No matter how many goils I fuck, dey never lets me do dis.’ Skwigelf sounded like he had been starving for it.

Toki felt his hot breath prelude the firm pressure of his tongue, licking broad stripes before flicking the ridge of muscle until Toki thought he was going to cry with unfulfilled want. The low, animalistic growls against his skin were driving him insane.

Panting, Skwigelf pulled himself away, using his hands to roll Toki on his back. Toki’s cheeks were burning, but any shame he might have harboured had been stripped away by Skwigelf’s mouth.

‘I gots to see you.’ His dishevelled superior whispered, strands of hair plastering against his forehead.

He rolled up his sleeves messily before delving one of his fingers in Toki’s ass. Welcoming the sensation, Toki curled his toes and arched his back off the mattress.

‘Gottverdammt, just fucks me! What’s you waitings for?’ He hissed.

‘Stille,’ Skwigelf admonished intently, ‘you was goings to follows my leads.’

A second finger joined the other, and only then did Skwigelf wrap his hand around Toki’s erection. He smeared some precome across his dickhead in one last tantalising movement before picking up a slow, matching rhythm with both his hands.

Toki gasped silently as his long-awaited climax overtook him, the pleasure ripping through his lower body enhanced by clenching down on Skwigelf’s knuckles. He heard Skwigelf’s groans echo his own as he started ejaculating into his fist.

The hand around his cock fell away, but Toki did not open his eyes just yet. He felt Skwigelf restlessly shift between his thighs, then fumbling with a tin of Vaseline and the slide of fabric as he pushed his pants down. When he pulled his fingers out of Toki’s ass Toki opened his eyes to look at him. There was hint of slim white thighs underneath his shirttails, but that was all Toki got to see. Bracing himself above Toki he aligned his cock and started pushing in delicately. The pressure was unbearable for a minute, but Toki adjusted, gritting his teeth.

‘Ams you alrights?’ Skwigelf’s burning face softened into an expression of concern. 

‘Ja, Herr.’ Toki gasped as he paused for a second.

‘My name ams Skwisgaar.’ He whispered.

‘Skwisgaar,’ Toki repeated, and it came out as a plea for mercy as he bottomed out.

Skwisgaar’s mouth engulfed his as he rocked gently into him, stifling his cries, overriding them with his moans. Just when Toki thought he was going to be alright, Skwisgaar’s voice took on an urgent, desperate edge. His cock swelled noticeably in the tight confines of his ass as a prelude to his orgasm, but Toki bore the pain for the look on Skwisgaar’s face as he came.

 

‘Nicht bewegen,’ Toki scolded as he smoothed a sheet of paper over Skwisgaar’s exposed ass.

‘Toki, mein Schreibtisch bist zwei Meter entfernt.’ Skwisgaar lifted his sweaty head off the pillow to throw him an amused look.

‘You cans dictate your letter now.’

‘Dreizehn Dezember –’

‘I knows what date it is.’

‘Halts die Klappe und schreiben.’

  

 

   


	3. Ihr wollt doch auch das Blut von Degen lecken?

It seemed that ongoing skirmishes with the Partisans of the last couple of days had ended in victory for the 5th _Panzerdivision_ as the dust settled over the battlefields near Kharov. One of Skwisgaar’s underofficers had come to him with a report that Toki’s battalion had destroyed an unholy amount of Red Army tanks, but there had been no sign of the man himself all day. Hard though it was to admit, Skwisgaar was starting to get worried.

 

The untimely death of Toki’s _Unterfuhrer-Anwärter_ had necessitated his reinstatement days prior because Skwisgaar needed someone competent in the field. The Soviet troops had attacked Kharkov and Orel simultaneously in force, and Toki was one of the best tacticians the _Panzerdivision_ had, second only to Skwisgaar himself. Toki had been thrilled to be back on the front lines; the administrative duties did not suit him however adequate his writing was from his upbringing as a reverend’s son.  No, Toki was made for raining death and destruction on the battlefield, and though Skwisgaar regretted having to let him off leash again he had good hope that Toki would keep returning to him whenever opportunity allowed it.

 

When the sun set with still no sign of the _Unterscharführer_ , Skwisgaar gave in to his niggling worry and asked around for news. Complete lack of information on Toki’s whereabouts was what eventually led him to the field hospital, each step closer filling him with dread.

 

One of the doctors on duty Skwisgaar knew to be friendly with Toki. He was a shady figure with a dubious involvement in the development of a new drug, code-named D-IX, which was supposed to redefine the limits of the soldiers’ endurance through a mixture of Pervitin, oxycodone and cocaine. Toki seemed to like him regardless, so Skwisgaar approached him while he administered medication to one of his patients.

 

‘Entschuldigungs, Herr Doktor Rockstein, weissens Sie wo der Toki bist?’

 

The doctor’s face fell.

 

‘Jawohl, _Obersturmbannführer_. Toki wurde im k-k-k-Kampf schwer verwundet.’

 

‘How bads am it? Ams he still alive? Tells me!’  

 

‘He’s alive. We haven’t gotten the c-c-c-complete story out of him yet, but it looks like he took a number of grenade shrapnel to the leg. The field surgeon is trying to save him, but he’s lost a lot of blood. A lot.’

 

‘ _Fanken._ ’ Skwisgaar swore. ‘Takes me to him.’

 

The field hospital was filled with wounded soldiers, the dying crying out for their mothers in pain and fear. The stench of death and blood was overwhelming, and something inside him raged that this was not where his little Toki belonged. Doctor Rockstein took him to the blood-soaked stretcher where the surgeon and his assistant worked on Toki’s leg, bloodied hands slipping on needles and bottles .

 

Toki did not cry for his mother. A breath that sounded like Skwisgaar’s name escaped him when Toki’s unfocused eyes slid over him. Skwisgaar tried not to gag at the sight of the shredded wounds in his upper thigh, but they made him sick to his stomach. A makeshift tourniquet kept Toki from bleeding out further, but he already looked ghostly pale beneath a layer of sweat and dust.

 

‘Toki,’ Skwisgaar breathed, kneeling by his head and brushing his matted hair out of his face. ‘You’s goings to be alrights.’ He murmured. This was not the time to be distant - or examine his uncharacteristic attachment to his subordinate, for that matter.

 

Toki nodded grimly, gritting his teeth against the pain. As the surgeon’s assistant hooked him up to an IV for a blood transfusion, his eyes rolled back into his skull. Skwisgaar patted his cheeks.

 

‘Comes back to me, godsdamnit. Don’ts you dares die.’ He hissed, but it was futile.  

 

Toki did not come back around while the surgeon mended his artery as best as he could, which was probably for the best, because the amount of sutures he needed would have felt agonising had he been conscious.

 

‘Was bist die Prognose, Herr Doktor?’ Skwisgaar ventured shakily when the surgeon washed the blood off his hands.

 

 

 

Skwisgaar watched Toki carefully balance a glass of champagne as he limped along with a senior officer, engrossed in conversation. He had never known that Toki could be sociable until he had introduced him to several of his acquaintances at the party, but the young officer had taken to it like a fish to water. Toki looked exceptionally sharp in his black full dress uniform, and paired with his charming smile and pleasant conversation, he did not want for company tonight.

 

The limp was funny now, but in truth Skwisgaar had been disproportionately affected when Toki had suffered the near-fatal wound. He had stayed with Toki during a series of blood transfusions, refusing to leave his side for fear he would succumb to his traumata. The idea of him dying alone in the night had rendered Skwisgaar unable to do anything but watch over him until he finally, blessedly, regained consciousness.

 

Toki had been fortunate that the German field surgeons were among the best and had saved him from certain death with their expertise, but he had been in a lot of pain for days afterwards. Luckily, lack of infections had allowed him to keep his leg, and in time he would hopefully make a full recovery.

 

Toki’s sick leave had provided a good opportunity for Skwisgaar to take him to Berlin for the holidays despite his suspension being lifted, and though the New Year’s party was a complete sausage fest apart from a scattering of officer’s wives and secretaries he was remarkably glad to spend it this way.

It was getting late when Toki staggered up to him again while he was listening to the talk of the group of ladies that had gathered around him over the course of the evening.

 

‘Entschuldigung, meine Damen, kanns ich der _Obersturmbannführer_ für einen Moment ausleihen?’

 

Toki addressed him in Norwegian, perhaps for fear someone might be listening in, perhaps because he was a little drunk.

 

‘Hva er planen, Skwisgaar? Jeg er trøtt.’ He articulated carefully so that Skwisgaar would pick up on it. ‘Jeg kan knapt stå – my leg is killings me.’

 

‘I’ms planning to gets laid tonight one ways or another,’ he replied with a wicked smile. ‘Does you wants to gets out of here or shoulds I looks for alternatives?’

 

An answering glint in Toki’s eyes made him certain that he would follow, so he bid a polite goodbye to his company before withdrawing from the party.

 

Toki had not been exaggerating when he said he could barely stand anymore. A few steps out the door into the hallway his leg gave way beneath him, and Skwisgaar caught him just in time before he hit the floor. His moan of pain turned into one of sheepish laughter as he sagged against Skwisgaar. He was definitely inebriated, Skwisgaar noticed when Toki’s lips sought his in the deserted corridor.

 

‘Nicht hier, du Idiots!’ Skwisgaar chided before feeling the door handle of the nearest office.

 

It was not locked, and he half-dragged Toki inside, propping him up against the desk before locking it from the inside.

 

‘Next times you can’ts wait you mights as well come out and says it,’ he said, tilting Toki’s chin up.

 

Toki smiled mischievously and slid his hands underneath his jacket. Closing the distance between them while taking care not to jostle Toki’s leg, Skwisgaar bent to kiss that dumb grin off his face. He needed to see him sweaty and feverish again, but moaning in ecstasy rather than agony this time to drown out the images of how painfully close to death he had been.

 

Gripping him a little more urgently than the situation called for, Skwisgaar delved his tongue into Toki’s mouth to a surprised noise. He was not generally much of a kisser, but he had missed Toki’s mouth while he had been laid up, and he would take just about anything he could get of his pliant lips and slick tongue. His fantasies had lasted him quite a while, but there was nothing like the real thing.

 

He shrugged out of his jacket with Toki’s help, tossing it over his shoulder onto a chair, insignias and buttons clacking against the wood. Toki yanked his bow tie loose to mouth at his neck, and his facial hair chafed in delicious contrast. Following the same trajectory, Toki’s jacket landed haphazardly on the chair as well, and Skwisgaar opened every last button of his dress shirt to expose his sweaty torso. Toki sighed in relief at the air cooling his skin, but he tensed when Skwisgaar thumbed one of his nipples, bucking aimlessly until he palmed his crotch through his pants. The feel of the rigid line of his cock against his hands drew acute attention to the heavy, tight straining of his own erection, and he pulled his hand away in order to temporarily abate the urgency of his own need.

 

‘Ich hast das vermisst,’ he murmured into the crook of Toki’s neck.

 

‘Wass?’ Toki was a little slow.

 

‘Dich natürlich. Dein Körper.’

 

Toki blushed, and his embarrassment was rather misplaced considering that he had previously let Skwisgaar debauch him completely, but it was endearing all the same. Hoisting him into a position for better access produced a pained grunt and a string of swears.

 

‘Not sures if I’m readies to be fucked,’ Toki winced.

 

‘Sorry. Couldn’ts right here, even if you weres. But I gots a better ideas. Lies back.’  

 

Getting comfortable on the polished surface of the desk brought Toki on eye level with his crotch, and he licked his lips in anticipation before looking up to Skwisgaar with his wide blue eyes. He grabbed the back of Toki’s head and pressed his face impatiently against the fabric of his pants, lining his cock up with Toki’s lips. The condensation of his hot breath and his saliva dampened the wool.

 

‘Wass will du denn, Tokis?’ He teased when he pulled away, leaving Toki to look up at him with hooded eyes and a slack mouth.

 

‘Gives it to me,’ Toki commanded. ‘Don’ts pretend you wants it any less than I do.’

 

‘Wenn du darauf bestehest,’ Skwisgaar gave him a wolfish grin while he unbuttoned his pants.

 

Toki opened wide in anticipation, making an impatient sound when Skwisgaar took his time before angling his cock towards his mouth. Craning his neck, he was only just able to close his lips around the head, and Skwisgaar pulled back as soon as he felt Toki’s tongue swipe at him. Their moans were eerily harmonious, if not for the fact that Toki’s had more of a frustrated edge to it. The tip of Toki’s erection was pushing up out of his pants, brushing his stomach dark and heavy, and he arched off the table when he skimmed a hand across the fabric still covering him.

 

Grabbing his jaw, Skwisgaar pushed past his wet lips, rubbing himself against the roof of his mouth, his tongue, the slick insides of his cheeks. Toki yielded to the intrusion completely, but another brush of his hands against his hard cock caused him to involuntarily suck down hard. Fumbling with the closure of his pants he eventually exposed himself, firmly grasping the base but ignoring it in favour of catering to the one in his mouth.

 

Skwisgaar kept him on edge with teasing, shallow thrusts until strings of precome dripped onto Toki’s bare stomach. He urged Toki to finish, eager to see him ejaculate all over himself, and he was not disappointed. The entranced look on Toki’s face as he stroked his cock the exact way he wanted it made Skwisgaar ache and twitch for his own release.

 

When Toki came with a wordless shout, he did not wait for the come to stop pulsing before shoving back inside his open mouth. He was lost as soon as Toki’s hands gripped his hips to take a more aggressive approach in sucking him off, his climax made infinitely more satisfying by the semen gushing onto Toki’s chin at the awkward angle.   

 

Praying that they would not encounter anyone in the hallways, Skwisgaar supported Toki to his room, which happened to be closest, with the intention of cleaning up enough to walk him to his own in a less conspicuous fashion. Toki collapsed onto his bed before he could even suggest it. He did not have the heart to tell him to go.  

 

‘If you ams goings to stay in my room if you haves to be quiet, alrights, Tokis?’ He warned.

 

Toki made an appreciative sound like a happy child that did not suit a man with battle scars at all, except it did.    

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I botched up Skwisgaar's German on purpose ;)  
> Let me know if you liked it enough for a second chapter, because I've got plenty of ideas.  
> If this leaves you with any questions I'll gladly answer them here or on tumblr - it's charged subject matter, I know


End file.
